Shopping
by Midnight-Ophelia
Summary: It was times like these that he wondered how he let her talk him into things. Ah right, she promised him a gift.


In all honesty, he didn't know why he let her talk him into this. Perhaps it had to do with his apparent inability to say no to that woman, especially when she gave him _that_ look. Or maybe it even had to do with her promise of getting something special for him. It really could have been any of those that lead him to being dragged along , arm in arm, to every damn clothing store Karakura Town had to offer.

They were both in Gigi, dressed in normal living world clothes. He was dressed in dark jeans, boots, a unbuttoned shirt and white tee under that. She wore a short denim skirt, strapy heels and a green tank-top.

"How many more places do we have to go, woman?" Grimmjow Jaegerjaques groused irritably at the tall bust female at his side with her arm, you guessed it, looped though his and a bright enthused smile on her lips. Her brown eyes glanced over at him, twinkling in amusement.

"Now now, you said you wouldn't complain if you want your gift." Neliel Tu Oderschvank replied in a sing-song voice. She heard Grimmjow swear beside her and she let out a laugh.

"Are you going to hold that over my head for the rest of this fucking trip?" He was going to go crazy!

"Maybe, maybe not." Nel chirped happily before stopping and looking into a window. Inside were racks of dresses in all sorts of cuts and colors. She turned to face Grimmjow who scowled at her.

"Let me guess, you want to go in there?" he asked, already knowing the answer he would get, judging by the mischievous look on her face. He mentally cringed at the thought of having to go into another woman's clothing store.

"You guessed right." Nel tightened her grip on Grimmjow's arm and walked into the store, the bell above the door jingling and letting the clerk know that someone had entered.

A perky looking girl appeared quickly in front of them, waving happily. Grimmjow glared at her.

"Welcome! How may I help you today?" she asked, completely oblivious to the scowling man.

"We're just here to look around." Nel said just as pleasantly to the clerk, also ignoring the now fuming former Espada.

"Well if you need anything let me know."

_ _ _ _ __ _ _

"How about this one?" Nel did a turn in front of Grimmjow, the fabric swishing out around her legs. Grimmjow sighed.

"It's fine just like the others were." He grumbled, running a hand through his blue hair. He had been sitting in a chair in front of the changing rooms for at least an half an hour, watching the woman try on dress after dress.

Nel folded her arms over her ample chest and gave him another one of her particular _looks _one that clearly said that she wanted an honest opinion or else.

"Everything you wear looks amazing." Grimmjow purred, getting up from his seat and wrapping his arms around Nel's waist. He nuzzled her neck and she gasped, swatting at his arms.

"Not in the middle of a store!" her stern voice was tinged with laughter. Doing anything with this man was an event!

"Hm, who gives a damn." He murmured but pulled away anyhow and eyed her up and down in the dress she was currently wearing really did look good on her. It was a mid-calf length black dress that was loose fitting around her legs but sinfully tight on her upper body and not to mention low cut, trimmed in silver, "You should get that one."

"Really?" Nel asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically, "Okay, I'll buy this then if you like it that much."

Grimmjow grinned, patting her butt as she walked back into the changing room.

When they left that hell-hell being Grimmjow's opinion on it- place and were about to head back to their kingdom, Nel smiled craftily at her lover.

"I still have to get you your present for being so well behaved. Go ahead and head back, I'll meet you later in your room." She gave him a wink and turned down a busy street, leaving Grimmjow standing on the sidewalk mulling over what she would possibly get for him.

With a wicked grin he left to a deserted area and summoned a garganta.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Later that night found the king pacing through his bedroom, nearly making a long narrow trench with the repeating action. He was grumbling in irritation and noted that all the servants were avoiding him like a bad plaque. Not that he was surprised at that; he did have a reputation for threatening bala the poor fool who crossed him in the face.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened and he turned, about to rage at whoever entered, only to freeze with shock and felt himself grow very much to attention at the glorious sight that greeted his blue eyes.

Nel stood leaning against the doorframe, dressed in a very short sheer negligee in a soft teal color. Her feet were shod in tall stiletto heels and thigh high stockings that showed off her shapely sexy legs and her hair was pulled over one shoulder, eyes smoldering.

She gave him a calm, knowing smile. Grimmjow let out a low growl, rushed to her front in record time Sonido, grabbed her and began to ravish her against the wall.


End file.
